Faith and Loyalty
by daraemondut
Summary: Sekuel dari Confused. Hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Maka kita akan bisa melewati semua masalah. One Shoot. Mind to Review?


**Faith and Loyalty**

Presented by **Kim Hyunri**

Genre :: **Romance**

Rate :: **T**

Cast :: **Super Junior's Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Super Junior's Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

Warning :: boys love, OOC, gaje, typo disana-sini, tidak sesuai EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disclaimer :: cast yang ada dicerita ini bukanlah milik saya. Tapi kalau cerita, murni milik saya.

Summary :: Hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Maka kita akan bisa melewati semua masalah.

Hanya khayalan seorang author yang kebanyakan ngayal KyuMin. Kalian bisa membaca sebagai satu cerita lain atau lanjutan dari 'Confused'. Yah, semoga kalian suka ^^ RnR please~

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih sambil memandangi sebuah foto yang terpampang di laptopnya. Foto yang pasti akan membuat para ELF berteriak protes. Foto yang baru saja diunggah oleh Lee Sungmin ke blog pribadinya. Hah... Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa.

Mata elang Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu seksama. Dipikir berapa kali pun, foto itu bukanlah fake. Terlebih, Kyuhyun tadi sempat melihat sebuah foto berbentuk gif yang di account twitternya. Huh! Jadi adegan itu benar-benar terjadi? Cih!

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya. Bisa makin panas hatinya kalau terus-terusan melihat foto laknat itu. Dengan gerakan malas, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Ia melihat ruang tengah benar-benar ramai. Feelingnya tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanha?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kangin sudah Kyuhyun perkirakan. Ia melempar sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun memaksa sudut bibirnya agar tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dan dengan anggukkan pelan dari kepalanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Kangin berdecih pelan melihat anggukkan juga senyum Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang memaksakan keadaannya. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan akting itu.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau baik-baik saja. Seperti bukan dirimu kalau begitu." Sebuah kalimat sarkastik terdengar dari mulut Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Yesung. Ia terlalu malas bicara untuk saat ini. Hatinya masih terlampau panas walau hanya sekedar melempar balasan kepada Yesung yang pasti berujung dengan mendaratnya sebuah bantal ke wajahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah Kangin dan Shindong. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu Shindong. Entah kenapa rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangya.

Shindong tersenyum mengerti. Pasti magnae mereka merasa tertekan sekarang. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi ia juga tak mau mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng-nya ini sudah besar. Emosinya kini bisa terkontrol. Ia hanya berharap semoga masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan simple yang sedikit mengandung unsur kekhawatiran terlontar dari Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya ia pasti ingin bermanja-manja pada Sungmin. Sayang, hyung tercintanya itu sedang ada jadwal drama musical perdananya dan juga sedang dalam euphoria menyebalkan itu. Mengingatnya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Apakah Sungmin sudah melupakannya? Kenapa hyung-nya itu bisa dengan mudah memberikan bibir M itu pada yeoja lain? Dan apakah Sungmin sudah melupakan semua perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk bisa berdiri disamping namja itu?

Kyuhyun memeluk bantal sofa dan menekuk kakinya ke atas. Tingkahnya benar-benar sudah seperti anak kucing yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Matanya sedikit sayu dan hawa yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk yang duduk bersila di lantai menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya saat-saat seperti ini pernah mereka alami saat menonton drama yang dibintangi Sungmin. Huh! Kalau mengingat hal itu, Eunhyuk jadi malas membahasnya. Magnae mereka masih belum bisa mengontrol emosi waktu itu. Tapi sekarang? Eunhyuk bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada pada masa teratasnya.

Eunhyuk yakin cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan memuntahkan semua keluh kesalnya. Mungkin caranya akan sedikit berbeda. Usia Kyuhyun tidak lagi muda. Jadi, bisa Eunhyuk pastikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun keluarkan pasti menyangkut kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-yah, buatkan aku ramen, ne? Aku lapar~" tiba-tiba saja suara Donghae masuk kedalam lamunan Eunhyuk. Sontak saja mata Eunhyuk langsung mendelik sebal.

"Kau punya tangan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Hei, monyet kesayanganya ini tidak buta 'kan? Kenapa ia menanyakan hal yang bahkan balita berusia 4 tahun saja bisa menjawabnya?

"Punyalah, Hyukkie. Kau belum buta 'kan?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Pertanyaan super polos dari Donghae membuat kening Eunhyuk berkedut sakit. Kenapa ikan satu ini jadi mengatainya? "Kalau begitu, buat saja ramen sendiri!" Balas Eunhyuk sarkastik.

Donghae langsung merengut mendengar balasan Eunhyuk. "Ya! Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Aku 'kan hanya memintamu membuatkan ramen. Lagipula, kau juga jarang masak untukku."

Perkataan Donghae tadi entah kenapa membuat Kangin dan Yesung terkikik pelan. Obrolan dua dongsaeng mereka sudah seperti obrolan suami istri saja.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Masak sendiri sana! Menyusahkan!" Usir Eunhyuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Silheo! Aku maunya kau yang membuatkan!"

"Ish! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Sibuk apa? Kau hanya memandangi wajah jelekmu itu saat kita sedang konser di Taiwan. Jadi, itu tidak tergolong sibuk!"

"Mwoya? Kau mengataiku? Sudah bosan hidup kau rupanya!"

"Aku tidak mengataimu, monyetku sayang. Aku bicara kenyataan. Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cepat buatkan aku ramen. Aku lapaaaaarrr~"

"Jeongmal silheo!"

"Ayolah, Hyukkie-yah~"

"Silheo! Kau sudah mengataiku! Buat saja sendiri! Kalau tidak, minta Ryeowook memasakkannya saja!"

"Andwae! Aku maunya Eunhyukkie yang masak~ ayolah~"

"Silheo! And go away!"

"Stop! Berisik!" Baru saja Donghae akan membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, sebuah seruan yang jauh lebih keras dari volume bicara mereka berdua menginterupsi.

Secara serentak, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menolehkan kepala mereka. Wajah kesal Kyuhyun langsung menyapa mereka. Reaksi yang sama juga dialami oleh Kangin, Yesung, Shindong dan Ryeowook. Mereka menatap was-was Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk sambil menatap duo HaeHyuk yang dari tadi ribut.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak meributkan masalah sepele? Ingat umur, hyung. Kita tidak lagi muda." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan keenam hyungnya hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kangin mendesah lelah. Pasti begini jadinya. "Donghae-yah, bisakah kau hilangkan sifat manjamu? Kalau Eunhyuk tidak mau, jangan dipaksa. Kau bisa meminta Ryeowook 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Kangin. Lagipula, dia memang juru masak di dorm ini 'kan?

Donghae yang mendapat 'wejangan' dari Kangin hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Dan kau Eunhyukkie..." Mendengar namanya disebut Kangin, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap 'appa'-nya SuJu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Sekali-kali kau bisa memasakkan ramen untuk Donghae 'kan? Hanya ramen. Kau tidak diminta membuat gimbab 'kan?" Lanjut Kangin. Oh ia merasa seperti ayah yang sedang menasehati anaknya sekarang. Ck! Kenangan dimasa lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenak Kangin. Membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk dibibirnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Benar juga. Donghae hanya memintanya membuatkan ramen. Kenapa tidak ia buatkan saja tadi? Aish! Sudahlah. Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah berlalu.

"Nah, daripada kalian tidak ada kerjaan, sebaiknya sekarang tidur. Jadwal kita besok lumayan padat." Kali ini Yesung-lah yang bersuara. Ya, kalau sedang tidak ada Leeteuk, otomatis posisi leader diisi olehnya. Dan ya, tentu saja ia-lah yang bertugas menyuruh member untuk cepat tidur.

Shindong yang pertama beranjak. Ia meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok yeorobun. Jaljayo~"

"Jaljayo~" balas mereka serentak sambil membubarkan diri masing-masing.

**OoOoO**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Lampu ruang tengah sudah padam. Pasti mereka semua sudah tidur. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka sepatunya. Ia sedikit berjingkat ketika melewati pintu kamarnya. Pasti Kyuhyun juga sudah tidur.

Dengan mata yang sedikit berat akibat mengantuk, Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum. Tasnya bahkan belum ia lepaskan. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Setelah puas minum, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin ingat kejadian dipanggung tadi. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraba kembali bibirnya. Huh... Memang benar. Percuma saja ia berusaha keras untuk mencari, ternyata semuanya gagal. Bibir J-min tidak sama seperti bibir Kyuhyun-nya. Rasanya lain. Hambar dan penuh pengharapan. Entahlah pengharapan akan apa. Tapi intinya, bibir artis perempuan itu tidak semanis bibir kekasihnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah langsung masuk kedalam hati Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah itu makin besar karena ia telah mengkhianati janjinya dengan Kyuhyun. Semoga Kyuhyun belum lihat postingan blog pribadi miliknya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengatur detak jantung yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan, dan kembali mengingat bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah... Jeongmal mianheyo..." Hanya permintaan maaflah yang kini Sungmin ucapkan. Meski saat ini Kyuhyun belum mendengarnya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar. Sudah! Jangan dipikirkan! Berdoa saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin menuju kamarnya. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat punggung kurus Kyuhyun sekarang. Laki-laki itu tidur menghadap tembok.

Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya punggungnya saja, tapi ia merasa nyaman saat melihat punggung itu.

Sungmin berjinjit pelan saat memasuki kamar mereka. Ia meletakkan tasnya tak jauh dari gitar kesayangannya. Tangannya sibuk memijat lehernya yang terasa pegal. Ugh! Semoga saja ia tidak drop lagi.

Baru saja Sungmin akan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terduduk di kasurnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin urung melanjutkan niatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Suara yang dikeluarkan Sungmin sangat pelan. Takut-takut membangunkan member lain.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Sungmin seakan meminta sebuah pelukkan. Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Malam-malam begini dia bersikap manja? Ckck.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk ditepi ranjang namja itu. "Wae?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia langsung menarik tubuh hyung-nya itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup jika terus seperti ini. Masalah ini hampir sama seperti masalah waktu itu. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi.

"Minimi..."

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Eh? Mian Kyun-ah. Tadi aku harus brifing sebentar untuk musical besok. Mana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu, eoh?"

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan?"

"Aku takut kau sudah tidur. Takut mengganggumu."

"Arasseo..."

Hening... Setelah percakapan singkat itu, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berdua. Mereka masih saling berpelukkan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin asik mengelus sayang surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..."

"Ye?"

"Apa rasanya mencium bibir yeoja itu?"

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menghentikan gerakkan tangannya dan mulai meraba kembali bibirnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Takut Kyuhyun akan lepas kendali lagi. Takut Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata yang tak ingin didengarnya.

"Hyung... Kenapa diam saja?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Wajah hyung-nya itu sendu sekali. Seakan dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Punggung tanganya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Aku kan hanya bertanya, hyung. Kenapa wajahmu jadi menyeramkan begini?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Memang ia tak menemukan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang membuatnya takut. Tapi melihat dongsaeng-nya itu tersenyum, entah kenapa malah membuat hati Sungmin sakit. Ia tahu, hati Kyuhyun pasti jauh lebih sakit.

"Minimi... Kau kenapa, hmm?"

Sungmin langsung menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Ia tidak menangis. Tapi hatinya yang menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya yang sudah mengkhianati janjinya sendiri.

Ekspresi lembut Kyuhyun seketika berubah sendu saat Sungmin kembali memeluknya. Susah juga ternyata berakting 'baik-baik saja'. Ia membalas pelukkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa hyung? Apakah rasa bibirnya jauh lebih nikmat? Kulihat kau sangat bahagia saat mempost foto itu di blogmu."

Sungmin tetap diam. Benar dugaannya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Kau pasti menikmatinya ya, hyung? Kau tau, kau dan J-min benar-benar serasi difoto itu."

Sungmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua kalimat Kyuhyun hanya bisa ia dengarkan dan ia cerna.

"Apa alasan kali ini sama? Profesionalitas? Tapi ekspresimu berkata lain, hyung. Kau seakan menikmati ciuman itu."

Sungguh, Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia tahu dirinya salah. Ia melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya saat melihat bibir merah artis perempuan bernama J-min itu. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedang mencium Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Kau tau, dadaku sesak saat melihat foto yang kau posting itu. Terlebih dari kata-kata yang kau tulis dibawahnya. Apa ini termasuk profesionalitas atau murni dari hatimu?"

Sungmin melepas pelukkannya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun di tangannya. Ia ingin berteriak di depan magnae kesayangannya ini kalau dirinya tidak menikmati ciuman itu. Mata rubahnya memandang wajah Kyuhyun sendu. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanha, Minimi. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Itu hanyalah sikap profesionalitasmu. Aku pasti bisa melupakannya. Yaksok!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ahniya. Kalau kau merasa sakit, menangislah. Aku tau, aku salah. Mianhae..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia terus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit. Jauh lebih sakit daripada Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhaeyo... Aku tau, aku salah dan telah ingkar janji. Tapi entah kenapa saat melakukan adegan itu, yang terpikir olehku hanya wajahmu. Wajah tampanmu yang tersenyum padaku..." Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tidak! Jangan! Ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Jinjja?" Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lembut, meyakinkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berbohong.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin yang berada di pipinya. "Kau tidak bohong 'kan, hyung?"

"Ahni. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya. Percaya padaku, hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Semua yang kulakukan diluar sana hanyalah tuntutan profesi. Dan maaf kalau seandainya tadi aku sedikit lepas kendali." Jemari Sungmin membalas sentuhan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kalimat di blogmu itu?" Tuntut Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan segera meraih tas yang tadi dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan laptop kesayangannya dan duduk kembali ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Untuk foto dan juga kalimatku di blog, aku minta maaf. Manager hyung yang memintaku untuk mempost foto itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Cih! Ajussi satu itu selalu saja memerintah sesuka hati tanpa melihat resikonya.

"Kenapa kau turuti? Kau tau, bahkan di account twitterku saja, ramai membicarakanmu."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tangannya asik membuka account twitternya.

Benar saja. Baru beberapa detik Sungmin membuka account twitter miliknya, sudah banyak sekali mention yang masuk. Semuanya berasal dari ELF. Rata-rata isi dari mention mereka adalah betapa shocknya mereka melihat pertunjukkan drama musical perdana seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat salah satu ELF yang mengiriminya foto dalam bentuk gif. Dimana saat itu adalah detik-detik adegan kissing antara dirinya dan J-min.

"Kau lihat, pancaran matamu sungguh berbeda. Kau seperti menikmatinya."

Suara lirih Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali dilanda rasa bersalah. Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat raut wajah kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat matanya menangkap raut bersalah diwajah Sungmin. Dengan gerakan kilat, ia mengecup pipi kanan hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kyu!" Seru Sungmin sambil membulatkan matanya. Rona merah muda kesukaan Kyuhyun kini pelan-pelan menjalari pipinya.

"Kau manis, hyung," puji Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Sungmin mendengus. "Harus kubilang berapa kali sih? Aku tidak manis. Aku ini manly, kau tau."

"Ahniyo. Bagiku, kau itu manis."

"Manly. Aku manly. Not sweet. I'm not a girl, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jinjja? Tapi dimataku kau tidak manly sama sekali, chagi. And yes, you, like a girl."

"Oh... Tapi di Video Musik kita kemarin, aku bahkan jauh lebih manly daripada kau, Kyunie~ jauh dari kesan manis yang kau katakan itu. Dan ingat, aku ini namja, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kau masih kurang manly dibanding Kangin hyung ataupun Siwon hyung."

Sungmin diam. Matanya menatap tajam sang kekasih yang kini asik tersenyum jahil padanya. Kenapa bocah satu ini tidak pernah membelanya?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Hanya dengan menggoda Sungmin saja, ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatinya tadi. Untuk kali ini, ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

"Wae Minimi? Aku tampan, eoh?"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu. Sudah berani menggoda, narsis pula. Cih! Dasar setan!

"Ye, kau tampan, Kyu. Tapi **JAUH LEBIH** tampan Jung Yunho daripada kau." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Laptopnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Lebih baik ia menenangkan diri dulu di kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ternyata memang mudah mengembalikkan moodnya. Hanya perlu seorang Lee Sungmin saja. Ya, kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membuat moodnya baik seketika. Tapi juga bisa membuat moodnya jatuh ke titik terendah dalam waktu sekejap. Ckck... Lee Sungming jjang!

**OoOoO**

"Eh? Kenapa fotonya dihapus, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Sungmin ingin menghapus postingannya tentang foto 'itu'.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Wae? Kalau aku tidak menghapusnya, nanti kau makin sakit hati. Terlebih, makin banyak saja antis yang berbicara aneh tentangku."

"Tidak usah dihapus. Aku mengerti maksud manager hyung menyuruhmu mempost foto itu. Dia hanya ingin melindungi kita, Minimi. Lagipula, antismu pasti akan semakin 'menggila' nanti kalau kau menghapus foto itu."

Sungmin terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun. Benar juga. Manager mereka pasti ingin melindungi hubungan mereka. Ya, Sungmin sadar, sekarang belum saatnya untuk memberitahukan pada dunia tentang hubungan mereka. Masih terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, Kyuhyun masih belum 'mengantongi izin' secara penuh dari ayahnya. Kalau 'izin' dari sang ayah sudah ada, barulah mereka siap membeberkannya pada dunia.

Dipikir lagi, benar kata Kyuhyun. Kalau foto itu Sungmin hapus, apa kata para netizen? Pasti akan semakin banyak komentar-komentar miring tentang dirinya. Belum lagi para antisnya. Hah... Memikirkannya membuat ia ingin muntah saja.

"So, jangan dihapus ne? Aku sudah tidak masalah. Asal aku masih ada dihatimu, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, hyung..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Sungmin. Ia benamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menghirup harum tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk menghapus segala kegundahan hatinya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun tulus mengucapkan itu dari hatinya. Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin benar-benar bersyukur untuk sifat Kyuhyun sekarang. Kekasihnya benar-benar sudah berubah. Dia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok pria dengan pemikiran dewasa dan ke depan. Betapa beruntungnya Sungmin bisa memiliki Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyunie, kau masih mau mempercayaiku. Aku pasti akan menjaga kepercayaanmu. Saranghae..." Lirih Sungmin sambil membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Nado saranghae, Minimi..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

Malam ini, masalah mereka terselesaikan. Hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan dan kesetiaan dalam menjalani hubungan mereka yang masih dianggap 'tabu' oleh banyak orang.

Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan emosi juga egonya. Ia hanya tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama dan membuatnya kehilangan sosok Sungmin sementara waktu. Nampaknya pengalaman telah membuat Kyuhyun berubah.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia bertekad ini adalah kesalahan terakhirnya. Ia berharap setelah ini, semua masalah yang mereka hadapi bisa terselesaikan tanpa harus mengeluarkan airmata ataupun menguras emosi. Dan ia juga harus bisa mengendalikan egonya. Kalau Kyuhyun saja bisa, masa dirinya tidak?

Pertahankan-lah cinta kalian selagi mampu. Kami hanya bisa mendukung dan mendoakan kalian. Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian berdua. Baik dan buruknya kami pasti akan mendukung. Hwaiting! ^^9 Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin jjang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
